Mario's Nightmares
by kappacap
Summary: A series of Mario's Nightmares. xx On Hiatus xx
1. Illusions

_**Based on a dream I had  
**_  
-

I was walking trough a cave. My iconic red sweater and overalls with blue pants were replaced by the usual red pajamas I wear to bed. I stumbled on a rock and caught a glimpse of a frozen Princess Peach. I looked up and the cave became colder, as if I was passing time on a cold winter day. I heard sudden sobbing and saw her. She was frozen and her pink dress was stained with ice and stiff. I ran over to her and picked her up, but she faded away like sand. I blinked confused and heard a distress cry of Bowser. I ran towards the sound, it leading me to a wooden door. I opened the door to see a beaten up and injured Bowser, his scaly skin stained with ice like Peach's dress. I saw a fire flower in the corner which he was trying to reach. I grinned, and grabbed the fire flower. My clothes turned white and red. I fired a ball at him to see if he was real in this confusing world, and the fire passed trough him. I saw a metal device under the fake Bowser. I felt a large presence behind me and I turned around. Bowser. He swiped at me with a claw and I fell down. Bowser then grabbed me and threw me out of the room. I landed on the cave wall. I glanced at my elbow and saw a wound. Bowser was rushing towards me. I fired a fire ball at him and his leg started to fade away. "No!" A voice similar to mine called. _Luigi?_ I wondered. When the Bowser dissolved, a dark shape of Luigi fell and it darted away. Everything started to close in on me. I frowned. Just when I thought I was dead, It was over.

I saw the castle ceiling. It had all been a nightmare. _Luigi is still here_. I looked over and still saw the tall, yet young brother in his green bed. I smiled and looked at the clock. 5:51. I climbed out of my bed and had breakfast. Everything was okay.


	2. Twists and Turns

I was stumbling trough my room in the castle. Everything seemed normal. My footsteps echoed throughout the hall as I made my way to the staircase that led down. I saw a tall figure similar to mine. "Luigi... go back to bed..." I said, yawning. The figure I supposed was Luigi nodded and stepped closer so I could get a better view of it in the darkness. I saw it was not Luigi, but a taller version of me with Luigi's face. It made it's way up the staircase as I walked outside, slightly confused.

To my surprise, it was bright outside with a beautiful sunrise greeting me. I wondered why the castle was so dark, and pondered that thought as I walked to go feed Yoshi. He was in his usual spot, and as I patted him on the head he snarled and turned. His face had been twisted in horrible ways and there were blisters and cuts all over it. I stepped back, gasping. 'Yoshi' ran towards me and I ran back into the castle, barricading the doors with a conveniently put chair. I turned around to see that the castle was on fire, and Peach was staring at me with dark eyes. "P-Peach?" I stuttered, as her face and body began to twist in ways I cannot describe. I ran up the staircase and into me and Luigi's room. I saw the figure earlier in Luigi's bed as the room began to twist and turn and fall in on me. I then felt a sharp blade in my back. I was falling, but I didn't touch the ground. What was happening? Then it all came to me.

This is a dream, Mario; no, a nightmare. You just have to wake up. Let reality overcome you. Wake up, Mario.

 **Wake up.**


	3. Mario stays up?

I decided I couldn't take any more of these confusing and scary nightmares. I took my hat off and placed it on my shelf. I would stay up. I crawled into my bed, and saw Luigi in the bed across the hall to me. "Good night, brother." I whispered.

It was boring at night. I sighed, twiddling my mustache. I heard a sudden 'bink-bink, bink-bink'. My eyes widened and I got a hot sweat as I hid under the covers. The bink-bink came closer until I saw who it was. A toad. It had came in with cleaning supplies and a miner's hat. The light was on on the miner's hat and the toad started to clean our room and shine the wooden objects. Then it came close to my bed. It dropped the cleaning supplies carefully and lifted the covers. I pretended I was asleep, holding one eye open. It looked on the bed and I decided it was looking for stains on the bed and sheets. It pulled the covers back over me as it walked out of me and Luigi's room, it's feet making that same bink-bink noise. I slowly got out of bed, and checked the clock. 12:37. I tip-toed out of the room, following the toad.

It went downstairs and into Princess Peach's room. I rolled my eyes, thinking it would do something more interesting and went into a random room as I saw millions of Toads working at a control area. There were cameras and switches and my eyes flickered to all of them as I stayed hidden behind a pile of large boxes. A significantly larger Toad with golden and bronze spots with an earpiece was ordering directions to the multicolored Toads. "Mario's gone." One of the toads spoke as it observed me and Luigi's room camera. "Order a patrol to his room and around the castle. Report back if you don't find them." The bronze and golden spotted toad with an earpiece ordered, nodding. I saw Toadette ordering a group of Toads with her. I took this as my chance to run out, as I ran upstairs. I dashed into my bed, acting as if I hadn't gone out at all. I took a quick glance at the clock. 12:57.

Bink-bink, bink-bink. Multiple toads with flashlights dashed into my room and looked under my covers. "Well, that darn Tord again..." Toadette muttered. "Uh, Toadette? What if that's a dummy?" A toad with green spots said. "It's not a dummy! It's breathing, see?" She motioned for the toads to come and study my breathing. "What if Mario programmed a mechanism for his mechanical dummy to breath when idle?" The same green-spotted toad said. "What do you want us to do then!?" A toad with blue and black spots said, attempting to tower over the green-spotted toad. "T-T-Take it back to the uh.. control room and study it." He gulped. Toadette nodded and ordered the toads to pick me up. She led the toads back to the control room and they set me down on a table and put a blue and white tinted clear cylinder above me.

"It's a real Mario." Toad said, and Mario recognized his voice from long ago...

* * *

Sorry, but the princess is in another castle." Toad said. "Oh come on! All that traveling and defeating Bowser for this stupid message!?" Mario snapped. "She just is." Toad said, with as little as emotion as possible. Mario muttered swears under his breath and stormed out of the castle, throwing his hat at the ground angrily. 

* * *

"Oh... Uh, sorry guys."

"Ugh... Let's return him to his bed, then."

The machine was opened and I was carried back to my room. I looked at the clock again once I heard the bink-bink noises fade out of my room. 2:45. I widened my eyes. Had I stayed up for **that** long? I heard familiar footsteps quickening to my room and a "Yoshi, no!" Yoshi ran into my room, nudging me as a toad tried to drag him by the tail. I pretended to wake up, opening my eyes slowly. Yoshi suddenly sank his fangs into my torso, and everything began to sprout fangs and come near me, I shrieked as a high pitched scream blended in with mine. I widened my eyes and then everything went black.

* * *

AADB

I saw the castle floor and rose my head, shaking it. I turned to see Luigi shaking me. "Mario, you had a nightmare!" "I know Luigi..."

 _"I know."_


	4. Burning Confusion

I looked up and found myself in another one of these dreaded nightmares again. I sighed and found that I was in a small, dark room. I turned and started walking north of the room until I saw a figure that looked like Bowser was sitting on the floor. A roar sounded as Bowser came running towards me. A fire flower appeared out of thin air between us. I ran to the flower, but Bowser seemed more closer than before and snatched it from me. A sudden boom of thunder sounded and screams of pain echoed throughout the room as I saw a door and ran for it. I opened it and shut the door behind me as a very long and narrow bridge met my eyes. I looked down and saw a seemingly never-ending abyss.

I gulped and looked behind me as the door busted open. I ran down the bridge with no second thoughts and I quickly slipped and broke my knee as I fell into the abyss. I closed my eyes and waited for the sound of a bone cracking met my ears. I opened them slightly, as I looked down and saw that there was a pit of fire waiting for me. I yelped as it came closer, but I found my hand on a hot ladder and with no choice, I climbed it like there was no tomorrow. The fire started to spread onto the ladder as I blinked and found myself in Princess Peach's castle.

Fungi started sprouting from the ceiling as I looked to my right and saw the walls closing in. I heard a giggle and everything stopped. Princess Peach appeared in front of me, as well as Luigi, Toad and Yoshi. I smiled but it quickly dropped when they all started to scream and disappear. I made the horrible mistake of slowly looking behind me and seeing fire closing in on me as I saw figures of them trough the fire. I started to burn and see myself with them as I ran away from it. Darkness met me as a loud beeping noise ended my nightmare.

I woke up and looked at the clock. 12:01 PM. The glowing red letters on the digital clock were my only light as I breathed heavily. The curtains were closed as I hesitantly got out of bed and went on with my morning routine.


	5. Flooding

I found myself on a table. Looking down, I found myself with a white outfit. Looking up, millions of eyes stared at me as a black hand reached out with what seemed to be a knife. I wanted to run, but for some reason I couldn't. As the knife neared my stomach, the room started to flood with dark green ooze. The knife stabbed forward, making a wave of red splash out of my body. The ooze turned blue as it quickly started to flood faster.

I fell into the 'water', as I liked to call it and swallowed a mouthful of salt. I blinked and saw I was in an ocean. I saw dark shapes of other familiar people; peach, luigi, bowser, the koopalings... The list went on. I trashed for the top, but it only kept getting farther and farther away. As I settled onto a rock, it swallowed me like a portal.

I shook my head as doctors were chasing me. I turned the other way, running for a door. I felt slush under my shoes as I paused and looked down. Red and blue colors swirled around it. I gasped and ran for the door, looking behind me. The doctors had fear on their face as I saw what was terrorizing them; a wave. When I turned around, it was too late. I smashed into the door and everything turned red.

 **"Watch it!"**

Mario shook his head and stood up. "Another one..." I muttered. This time I hadn't woke up in my bed, but on the stairwell. A piece of bloody cloth was on my head and I felt a stinging pain on my arm. I grunted and walked up the stairs, going to check the time.

1:44.

I shook my head and went back to bed.

 **Oh no.**


End file.
